TAEYANG
Dong Young-Bae (urodzony 18 maja 1988), 1, lepiej znany pod pseudonimem Taeyang (czyli Słońce) lub Sol jest południowokoreański piosenkarz. Po pojawieniu się w Jinusean jest teledysku "A-yo", Taeyang rozpoczął trening pod YG Entertainment w wieku lat 12. Po sześciu latach treningu, zadebiutował w 2006 roku jako członek boysbandu Korei Południowej Big Bang . Jego drugi album Rise zadebiutował na # 112 na wykresie US Billboard 200, stając się najwyższym rangą album koreańskiego solista wejść na wykres. 2 3 utwór Tytuł albumu "Oczy, Nos, Usta" zadebiutował na # 1 na Billboard Hot K-pop 100 Chart, dając mu pierwszą solową singlem numer jeden na tym wykresie. 2 3 Zawartość * 1 Kariera ** 1.1 2000-08: Wczesne początki i debiut z Wielkiego Wybuchu ** 1.2 2008-obecnie: Ustanowienie solową karierę * 2 Dyskografia ** 2.1 Albumy ** 2.2 Mini albumy ** 2.3 japońskie albumy ** 2.4 Single ** Album 2.5 Kolekcja ** 2.6 Żywe albumy * 3 przebojów piosenki ** 3.1 Single ** 3.2 wybrane i współpracy singli * 4 Solo Concert Tour * Nagrody i nominacje: 5 * 6 zwycięstw wykres Muzyka ** 6,1 KBS Muzyka Banku ** 6.2 SBS Inkigayo ** 6.3 M Mnet za! Odliczanie ** 6.4 Pokaż MBC! Muzyka Rdzeń * 7 Uwagi * 8 Referencje * 9 Linki zewnętrzne Kariera 2000-08: Wczesne początki i debiut z Big Bang Główny artykuł: Big Bang (koreański zespół) Absolwent Daejin University , pierwszy występ Taeyang w przemyśle rozrywkowym był z Maddie w grupie hip-hopowej Jinusean za teledysk "-yo". 4 Współpraca w końcu doprowadzić go do pomyślnego przesłuchaniu w wytwórni grupy YG Entertainment , gdzie spotkał kolegów stażystów G-Dragona i byłego stażysty czerwca K . G-Dragon, a on później zostały wymyślone jako GDYB. 5 W 2003 roku, pod warunkiem, że werset Taeyang rap w piosenkarz Wheesung jest singlem "Gracz" na temat ich drugiego albumu. 6 Chociaż Taeyang zaplanowano debiut obok G-Dragona jako duet GDYB, plan został zarzucony przez ich wytwórni. Zamiast tego, dołączył do nich czterech innych stażystów ( TOP , Daesung , Seungri i Hyun Seung ), tworząc grupę Big Bang . Tworzenie grupy została udokumentowana w telewizji jako dokument. 7 Przed swoim oficjalnym debiutem, jednak Hyun Seung został usunięty, a ich ostateczny skład składał się z pięciu członków. Wybór stage-name Taeyang (co oznacza, słońce), Taeyang zrezygnował z rapowania skupić się na śpiewaniu. 8 Ich pierwszy album, Od 2007 roku , była uczciwa sukces, 9 , a zawarte pierwszy utwór solowy Taeyang za "Ma Girl. " Grupa osiągnęła głównego nurtu sukces wraz z wydaniem piosenki "Lies" z ich 2007 minialbumu Zawsze , która zwieńczona kilka wykresów po jego wydaniu. Single, "Ostatnie Pożegnanie" z mini-albumu Hot Issue i "Day by Day" z Stand Up , stał wykres-wykaszarki, jak również. 10 11 2008-obecnie: Ustanowienie Solo kariery Taeyang wykonywania na Alive World Tour we wrześniu 2012 Po przyczyniając się do piosenkarka Lexy albumu 's, Taeyang zaplanowano wydać solowy album. Początkowo planowane na uwolnienie września projekt został odłożony z powodu sprzecznych harmonogramy z jego grupy. 8 Taeyang wydał swój debiutancki mini-album Hot dniu 22 maja 2008 roku, wspierany przez zespół produkcyjny, który obejmował 1TYM jest Teddy Park , Yang Hyun Suk , Kush, a jego kolega członkiem. 1 Wyjście poza gatunku hip-hop z Wielkiego Wybuchu, Taeyang włączone głównie piosenki R & B do swojego albumu, stwierdzając, że jest to jego "głównym celem". 8 Wyraził rozczarowanie z albumem, jednak przyznaje, że nie napisał żadnej z piosenek. Później stwierdził, że zrobi to w przyszłości, aby w pełni wyrazić i włączyć swoje myśli i pomysły w jego muzyce. 8 Pierwszym singlem był "Spójrz tylko na mnie" (koreański: 나만 바라 봐)., Piosenkę R & B napisany przez Teddy i Kush 12, który zdobył uznanie krytyków za piosenki. G-Dragon później nagrał "Part Two" wersję do utworu. Drugim singlem był "Modlitwa (koreański: 기도)", który opisywany Teddy z 1TYM. Filmy promocyjne były kręcone na obu. . Na poparcie swojego albumu, on również wystawił swój pierwszy solowy koncert, Hot 13 Później, Taeyang otrzymał dwie nagrody od 7 Awards Koreański Muzyka: Najlepsze R & B / Soul Piosenki dla "Spójrz tylko na mnie" i Best R & B / Soul albumu. 14 Taeyang jest pierwszym "grupa Idol" lub członkiem boysband otrzymywać takich nagród. Przez większość 2009 roku przyczynił się do działań Taeyang jego grupy, nagrywając piosenkę " Lollipop "z jego grupy i labelmate 2NE1 . Później poleciał do Japonii, aby promować japońskich albumów grupy. Po Wielkim Wybuchu za działalność zakończyła, wrócił do studia, by przygotować się do jego najbliższych działań indywidualnych. Taeyang wydała swój pierwszy cyfrowy singiel "Gdzie U W", 15 a następnie innego cyfrowego singla "suknia ślubna". Filmy promocyjne kręcono zarówno "Where U At" i "suknia ślubna". "Suknia ślubna" został wybrany nr 3 na internetowej ankiecie dla holenderskiej stacji radiowej. 16 Pierwszy pełny album Taeyang za Solar został wydany w dniu 1 lipca 2010 r Dwie wersje tej płyty - "Regular Edition" i "Deluxe Edition" - został wydany. Regularna edycja zawierała 11 piosenek, podczas gdy edycja deluxe ograniczona do 30.000 egzemplarzy miał 13 piosenek, w tym "Spójrz tylko na mnie" i "Modlitwa" z Hot. W pierwszym dniu solowy album Taeyang za "Solar", wydany 1 lipca, edycja deluxe albumu sprzedał swoje 30000 krążyły kopii. 17 Album został później wydany na iTunes , 18 wykresów na numer dwa miejsca na w iTunes albumy "Top R & B-soul wykresu w Stanach Zjednoczonych i numer jeden w Kanada jest, co czyni go pierwszym Azjatycki muzykiem to zrobić. 19 Dwa single zostały wydane na promocje: "I Need A Girl" i "I 'll Be There ". Pod koniec 2010 roku, I Need A Girl (4 tygodnie) Będę Tam (1 tygodni) Spójrz tylko na mnie (3 tygodnie) Wykres Koreański utworu muzycznego Win. Taeyang zdobył nagrodę "Najlepszy Artysta" nagrodę Mężczyzna na rok 2010 Mnet Asian Music Awards na koniec roku i nagrodę Seoul Music Awards Najlepszy Pies artysty. Nowy singiel Taeyang "Ringa Linga" został wydany w dniu 9 listopada 2013 r Taeyang Miejsce 33 w List krytyk "100 najprzystojniejszy Faces of 2013". W dniu 17 maja 2014 r YG ogłosił, że nowy album Taeyang ukaże się w dniu 2 czerwca 2014 r ewentualnego tytuł "Rise". 20 Po "Rise" został wydany w dniu 2 czerwca, to osiągnąć "All-Zabijaj" w Korea (nr 1 na wszystkich wykresów) i był # 1 na iTunes Album Chart w 10 krajach (najlepszych 50 w 21 krajach). W szczytowym okresie, "Bunt" był nr 1 na iTunes R & B / Tabeli SOUL albumu w 19 krajach m.in. USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, Kanady, Australii, Rosji, Hong Kong, i Dania (50 w 25 krajach). Bunt został trzeci najwyższy wykresów album K-pop, a także najwyższy wykresów K-pop album solowy artysta, na Billboard przez zadebiutował na # 112 na liście Billboard Hot 200, # 1 na Billboard światowej Albums Chart i # 1 na Heatseekers Albums Chart. 21 Dyskografia Zobacz także: Big Bang dyskografia Albumy * Solar (2010) * RISE (2014) Mini albumy * Hot (2008) Japoński albumy * RISE (2014) Single * "Ma Girl" (2006) * "Spójrz tylko na mnie" (2008) * "Gdzie U W" (2009) * "Suknia ślubna" (2009) * "Będę Tam" (2010) * " Ringa Linga "(2013) * "Oczy, Nos, Usta" (2014) ; Współpraca pojedyncza * Good Boy z G-Dragona (GDYB) (2014) Album Collection * Rise + Najlepsza Kolekcja Edition (2014) Żywe albumy * Gorący DVD KONCERTÓW żywo (2008) * Solar DVD KONCERTÓW żywo (2010) * GDYB (G-Dragon i Taeyang) Paryż Fotoksiążka (2014) * Rise Japonia Tour 2014 DVD (2015) Mapach piosenki Single Polecane i współpracy singli Koncert Solo Tour * "HOT Koncert" (2008) * "Solar Koncert" (2010) * "Fan Meeting Tour" (2013) (Z G-Dragon i Seungri) * "Rise Busan Koncert" (2014) * "Rise Japonia Concert Tour" (2014) * "Rise Seoul cykl koncertów" (2014) * "Rise World Tour" (2015) Nagrody i nominacje Główny artykuł: Lista nagród i nominacji otrzymanych przez Taeyang Zobacz także: Lista nagród i nominacji otrzymanych przez Big Bang Wygrane wykres Muzyka KBS 's Muzyka Banku SBS 's Inkigayo Mnet 's M! Odliczanie MBC jest Show! Muzyka Rdzeń Uwagi # Zgodnie z kredytów na okładce albumu.